Many spreadsheet applications may offer a variety of pre-established formulas or functions that are usable within a spreadsheet application. The range of available functions may vary greatly. A measure of usefulness for a spreadsheet application may depend on the variety of functions and which functions are available for use within the spreadsheet application. Currently, many functions are unavailable and unsupported by existing spreadsheet applications. Accordingly, there is a need for a spreadsheet application that provides support for these additional functions.